Luck Not So Lucky
by gailsrookie
Summary: UPDATED SO SORRY ABOUT THE FIRST POST! Holly gets jealous of Gail and Officer Luck's interaction at a crime scene. One shot?


Sorry about the first post, that's what I get for trying to do everything on my phone.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Gail sighed as she and McNally made their way to the house they had to search.

"What?" Andy asked legitimately confused.

"They're from 27, they're bad news." Gail winced as she eyed the brunette officer.

The two walked over to 27's squad car.

"Look who we have here! Hi there Chicken Police!" Luck smirked trying to get a rise out of Gail.

"Charming." Andy spat, trying to get on Gail's good side.

"Let's just do our job, ok." The blonde said irritated, looking over at Andy then at Luck.

Jen looked at her partner and motioned her to lead, the other 3 followed.

"She seems nice. How do you know her." Andy said sarcastically

"A search a little while back." The blonde said cutting it short

"She's a snob." Andy whispered

"Don't kiss ass McNally."

Once inside the house the officers cleared it, Andy and Gail had gotten the basement. After looking through it, Gail noticed a bizarre opening in the wall, upon further investigation Andy and she realized what lied behind it was a decomposing body. Gail radioed it in.

Soon the house was full of forensics and more police officers.

"That was a good find." Luck came up to where Gail was standing watching on.

"Gee thanks, no chicken police?" She spat back

"You know I'm just teasing, you can't take a joke?" She said a little more serious.

"Actually I can't, not from snobby cops like you."

"Snobby?" She laughed

"Very. Leave me alone Luck."

"Look, I know exactly who you are. Gail Peck; the superintendent's daughter, the inspector is your father, and your brother is a detective. Just thought you'd take a joke, I can't imagine the weight that name has on you." She smiled sincerely, squeezing Gail's arm in an attempt to make a point.

Gail was watching her intently, blue eyes never leaving brown.

Holly walked into the crime scene, lunchbox in hand. The first thing she saw was Gail talking to another cop, a cop that was touching her. Her nose flared, she didn't know why she was touching the blonde, it could be nothing but she couldn't help but feel jealous.

Gail ran her hand through her hair and smiled at the woman in front of her, earning a wider smile didn't go unnoticed by a steaming Holly.

"You okay there, doc?" Andy whispered, knowing exactly what Holly was looking at. She knew what happened between the pathologist and her "friend" so for a second she didn't feel that bad for her.

"Yeah. Yeah." The doctor said adjusting her glasses.

"I guess I'll see you around, Gail."

"Yeah, I bet." she responded feeling slightly awkward. She could bite at her and tell her she knew nothing about her, or the Pecks. But she realized that the backwashed drink sufficed, plus she really didn't feel like keeping this conversation going.

"Maybe at the Penny, tonight?"

"Yeah, maybe." She drifted, her eyes finally spotting her doctor leaning over the body they had pulled out. Her heart almost stopped and her mouth went dry, she hadn't seen Holly since the day at the Penny.

"Luck, Peck." Jen's partner called the two over to where Andy stood. Gail couldn't have been more thankful for the timing.

"They need your statements. Maybe if you stopped flirting you'd get your job done, Peck." Andy teased, loud enough for Holly to hear.

Gail shot her a death glare. She walked over to the doctor, which seemed finished with collecting all her science stuff,her heart rampaging against her chest.

"Hey." She whispered kicking an invisible rock.

The doctor turned to face her.  
"Hello, Officer Peck." Holly stated dryly.

"Do you have a minute? I mean, like are you done?" Gail stuttered

They walked out to the back, Holly leading the way.

"You haven't returned any of my calls."

"I know… I guess I'm, I don't know. But seeing you today… It… I miss you Holly."

"Sure didn't seem like that with Officer Handsy earlier." Holly gritted her teeth.

"What?" The blonde asked honestly confused. "Luck? Are you kidding me…. Wait." She smirked "Were you jealous Hol?" Gail smiled tauntingly.

Holly rolled her eyes.

"She has… ABSOLUTELY nothing on you." She emphasized

Holly couldn't help the little smile that began to form, followed by another eye roll.

"What are we doing Gail? I need you in my life, I should have defended you. You're not JUST a beat cop; you're my snarky, gorgeous, brave, and amazing-"

She was cut off by Gail's sweet soft lips, oh how she had missed them. How plump and gorgeous they were and how they seemed to kiss hers so perfectly, breathtakingly. She pulled her in incredibly closer, wrapping her arms around her waist and lifting her ever so heavenly. Gail responded by tangling her hands in black hair and deepening the kiss, swiping her tongue against the doctor's , and nipping and biting just the way Holly loved it.

"Girlfriend." Holly finished breathlessly when Gail finally pulled away.


End file.
